


[闪恩] 诅咒R-18

by Hokushin_bibi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Enkidu - Freeform, FGO - Freeform, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, Gilgamesh - Freeform, Giligamesh×Enkidu, M/M, 吉尔伽美什 - Freeform, 恩奇都 - Freeform, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokushin_bibi/pseuds/Hokushin_bibi
Relationships: Gilgamesh×Enkidu, 闪恩
Kudos: 44





	[闪恩] 诅咒R-18

没有什么营养的鹿角恩，单纯为了开车(×)。  
可能有ooc.ooc属于我✓

恩奇都对着古铜色金属镜子里的自己叹了口气，决定无视自己头顶无端生出的两枚如同刚发芽的树枝般的犄角——那是恩奇都泥人时期的回溯，如同众神烙印在他身上的诅咒，时刻提醒这支神造兵器不要忘记他的使命。即使拥有强大的变容能力，恩奇都也无法违抗众神的诅咒。

——不能违抗无视便可，现在的乌鲁克可离不开那位品味极差但无人能及的王，若是将他强行带回众神身边，那怕是神殿也能被他闹得天翻地覆，况且地上的人类的确需要王的领导，光凭人类自身是无法计算出未来走向的。

恩奇都的机体经过缜密的计算得出了这个结论后忽视了头顶微微增加的重量，计算好那位王将在不久后结束一整天的工作，向王的寝殿出发。  
虽说作为一国君主为了人类不辞辛劳地处理政务值得尊敬，但也不能让他过劳死在王座上，那可比将他带回神侧好笑多了。

吉尔伽美什回到寝殿后映入眼帘的是一头翠绿瀑布上突兀又带了点奇特的犄角，瀑布下的人正背对着他摘下侍女准备好的葡萄在嘴里送，那人感知到熟悉的气息，淡绿色的眼眸缓缓朝他投来目光。兴许是今日心情不错，吉尔伽美什打趣地看着这对昔日未曾见过的玩意儿，仿佛发现了新玩物一般，“为了取悦本王特地变出一对犄角来供本王把玩吗？看来你在森林里看到的不全是粗鲁蛮横的野兽，也有这般雅致的存在呢，恩奇都。”

“如果能让您身心愉悦那当然是我至高无上的荣幸，吉尔。”恩奇都摘下一颗葡萄往吉尔伽美什嘴里送，指尖划过人王的嘴唇，“不过很遗憾，这并不是出于我的本愿。这是众神给予神造兵器的诅咒，回溯过去，提醒我身为兵器的使命，我无法违抗。”他平稳地说出这句话，若不是吉尔伽美什与其朝夕相处，怕是很难捕捉到语气中的无奈。

王伸出手，轻轻抚弄那表面覆盖着些许绒毛的犄角，角的主人觉得痒，歪头将角往那双手里送，如同温驯的小兽，享受着朋友的抚摸。

“现在你的脚下是乌鲁克的大地，这世间所有的一切都是本王的所有物，区区诅咒也无法夺走你身为本王友人的意义。”

高傲的王顺着犄角抚摸到恩奇都的头顶，恩奇都突然颤抖了一下，头顶与角连接的部分将舒适的信号传递给了大脑，头皮酥麻的感觉让长着角的野兽沦陷。

“这儿舒服。”恩奇都从来没有人类的羞怯，反倒变本加厉地向王讨要抚摸。吉尔伽美什看着怀中逐渐软下来的人倒觉得有些新奇，平日里他们不乏肌肤之亲，但从来都是两人兴致高昂时情绪使然，像现在这般将毫无防备的姿态呈现在他的面前还是第一次。

他心中突然有一丝感谢那些无用的神明。

吉尔伽美什停下手中的动作时，恩奇都抬起头来，因为舒适而氤氲的眼眶中带着些对突然停下动作的不满，下一秒，吉尔伽美什吻上他的头顶，嘴唇磨蹭着犄角周围，吮吸那人发丝间森林与青草的气息。恩奇都的耳垂瞬间通红，他感觉周围的空气有些稀薄，头顶上传来的触感也刺激着他的感官，那人的手臂从他的腋下穿过，将他环抱于胸前，在旁人看来仿佛只是一个稀松平常的拥抱，只有当事人知道每一寸相贴着的皮肤都在诉说来自对方的渴求。

吉尔伽美什引导着被吻得酥软的人到豪华的床榻边坐下，床边的松香幽幽地飘出一缕带着晚香玉香味的轻烟，嗅觉刺激使两人之间的气氛暧昧起来，吉尔伽美什居高临下，猩红的眸子染上一层薄薄的情欲，盯着身下猎物同样闪烁着渴望触摸的信号的瞳孔。  
接吻是两人之间如同牵手般寻常的事，四枚薄薄的唇瓣结合分离之间交换着彼此的气息，舌与舌的纠缠没了以往激烈的竞争意味，柔软的触感像是互相讨好，又像是彼此舔舐伤口的安抚。

两人有来有往的动作之后，恩奇都身上本来就不多的衣物和吉尔伽美什的一起散落在地上，赤裸的身体毫无遮掩地呈现在彼此眼前。虽说在武力上势均力敌，可比起恩奇都，吉尔伽美什的身体明显更加精壮，心中默默败下阵来的人儿伸手触摸着胜者富有弹性的胸肌，顺着鲜红的神纹一路抚摸到身后。吉尔伽美什从来都不是耐得下性子的主，他嵌入恩奇都的双腿之间，后者也十分配合地曲起膝盖，匀称的大腿蹭上王的腰侧，方便身上人接下来的动作。

金发的人将冰凉的液体涂抹在野兽的腿间，收缩的穴口在邀请他前来一探究竟，王的手指让人没有反抗的能力，恩奇都微微张嘴，泄出一声难耐的呻吟，白皙的脸上悄悄染上了一层情欲的绯红。  
食髓知味的泥人抬眼看向身上认真开拓着自己身体的人王，胸腔中突然涌上一股被填满的感觉。

“吉尔在做爱的时候特别温柔，我很喜欢。”

温和的声线夹杂着喘息，将自己的满意毫不吝啬地呈现在王的面前，下一秒就被刚刚夸奖的人触摸到了奇特的按钮，又是一声变了调的长吟。身体的本能叫嚣着奢求着更多的触摸，不知害羞为何物的泥人将双腿攀上王的肩膀，将欲望完全暴露在暧昧的空气中。

“吉尔，我想和你一起体验这世间所有快乐之事，我的王。”

“哼，这就是你请求王的姿态吗，泥人哟。”

“请使用我。”

吉尔伽美什的下身早已充血到发疼，人王的性器也有着傲人的姿态，磨蹭着穴口的褶皱一寸一寸地被绿色的人儿吞咽下去。经过他耐心而又温柔的开拓，进入的过程十分顺利，当他完全嵌入恩奇都的身体时，性器的顶端狠狠地碾过那块软肉，让恩奇都的身体止不住地颤抖起来，腺体传来的舒爽触感让人欲罢不能，前方从未被抚摸过的阴茎被体内的爽利刺激吐出潺潺清液，随着身后穴内不断的撞击来回拍打小腹，那透明的液体也渐渐洒在白皙的腹上，潮湿黏腻的触感混合着激烈运动时渗出的汗水，伴随猛烈的荷尔蒙的气息，不断刺激着深陷欲望泥潭的两人。

人王的汗水顺着完美的轮廓滴落在恩奇都潮红的脸颊，像是被他顶弄地舒爽而流出快乐的泪水。身下人被体内的横冲直撞操弄的天旋地转，只有身体内一波又一波浪潮般猛烈的快感是他保持着大脑运转的唯一稻草。他平日里中性的嗓音此时有些沙哑，在大口的喘息和破碎的呻吟中断断续续地呼喊着他的王的名字，那是无比浓烈的催情药剂。

殷勤耕耘的王将身下的野兽翻了个面，这一系列毫无准备的动作将野兽的理智拉回了些许，被重新进入的身体有些不适应地紧绷着，绞得吉尔伽美什差点泄了出来。他从背后抱紧恩奇都，一只手顺着头顶的发丝，安慰似地抚摸鹿角，试图分散他的注意力。这让恩奇都十分受用，头顶传来的与体内完全不同的舒适感让他的身体放松下来，被抚摸的人儿转过头去亲吻身后的王，回应他温柔的安抚。

吉尔伽美什重新开始动作，后入的姿势让他得以进入到更深的从未开拓过的领地，他变换角度，单手抚摸上恩奇都腹上的凸起，那是他烙印在他身体里的证明。王的占有欲此时达到了顶峰，他开始玩弄起之前从未照料过的阴茎，将他贴在身下人的肚皮上，随着自己抽插的频率撸动的同时也让它感受到隔着肚皮来自身体内部的撞击。泥人哪儿受得了这种刺激，沙哑的呻吟逐渐高亢起来，前后交加的快感磨灭着他的意志，口中破碎的言语提示着吉尔伽美什自己已经临近高潮。

“啊... 吉..... 去..... 啊...... 吉尔....... ”

吉尔伽美什突然堵住恩奇都的铃口，语气中带着少有的温柔。

“忍耐一下... 等我一起。”

此时的吉尔伽美什也接近边缘，他精准地撞上恩奇都的软肉，将种子尽数播洒在他的体内，同时放开前方的桎梏，让那人儿也舒爽地泄了出来。

房间内只剩下两人的喘息声，余韵过后吉尔伽美什将神情任然涣散的人儿拥入怀中，唇摩挲着茸茸的鹿角，像是宣布占有权一般。

“众神给你烙下的诅咒，就由本王用更加恶毒的诅咒来代替。恩奇都啊。”


End file.
